


One Hell Of A Kitten

by KaiserinCheshire



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.</p><p>So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...<br/>So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.</p><p>I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.<br/>I only own my ideas.<br/>Hope you like.</p><p>This is also on Quotev<br/>http://www.quotev.com/story/6000496/One-Hell-Of-A-Kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

Characters: 

Sebastian  
Grell  
Claude  
Alois  
Ciel  
Undertaker

Okay so I thought about adding Lizzy, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Finnian, Baldroy, Agni, Lau, Pluto, Hannah, the Triplets and Ronald Knox  
But I'm not sure if to bring them in the future.

Also if anyone want to give me some ideas for any future chapters?  
I would appreciate it.


	2. Bringing Home Kittens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

It was a raining day in Las Vegas, Nevada something that hardly ever happens. It was a normal day well as normal as coming out of college. A girl who was 18 years old with dark brown hair with red streaks in them was walking home just getting out of college. The streets were full of people and cars rushing to get out of the rain. The girl began to sprint home as it began to rain harder only to almost trip over a box in the middle of the sidewalk.

’Who the hell leaves a box in the middle of the sidewalk?’ She thought angrily as she walked around it in a hurry, but only to pause for a second when she heard a little ‘mew’ come from behind her.

Turning around quickly, the girl looked around for the kitty that seemed to be mewing in distress. Her eyes snapped back at the box that started to shake a bit, as if something was trying to come out of it. The girl looked around the street before grabbing a stick then cautiously walked back to the worn out box, and … poked it.

“MEOW!”

She jumped back as if she was struck by lightning, she muttered an "I'm sorry!" When she heard both pitiful yet angry mewls and hisses escape the confines of the box. Without a second thought she crouched down and opened it, taking a quick peek inside, her brown eyes met seven pairs of eyes (well six,'cause one of the kittens had fur over it’s eyes that looked well overgrown.) They were the cutest kittens the girl had ever seen!

The girl squealed out loud and quickly closed the box again picking it up without hesitation. With a grunt she moved her backpack so the straps were on both of her shoulders.The girl began to walk with a skip in her step, and a frown gracing her features.

‘Kittens? Who would leave innocent kittens outside in a box?’  
“It's a good thing I found you little guys, wouldn't want you to still be caught in the rain now would you?” She spoke in a quiet voice to them , a couple of mewls responded then there was silence.

The kittens and the girl finally made it back to the safe dryness of her apartment building, now that's where the real problem started, going up the flight of stairs to the shared apartment. “Damn it all to hell and back.” She cursed under her breath, if she didn't know any better, the noises the kittens were now making sounded strangely like raspy chuckles... The girl clumsily slipped her apartment keys out of the pocket from her red hoodie and opened the large wooden door, nudging her foot between the door to keep it from closing again she shuffled into the building, and as gracefully as she could, made her way up the stairs.

Once she reached the apartment door, she congratulated herself, then opened the door. As the door opened she was greeted by a pitch black room. Looks like her roommate still wasn't back, so it was no surprise that their apartment was pitch-black and quiet. Shivering, the girl awkwardly walked into the darkness hoping with all her might that she didn't bump into something.

The girl placed the box of kittens down on the ground and walked around in complete darkness, with her hand against the wall trying to find the switch, she found it and turned it on. The room was thankfully no longer dark, she looked around the apartment, silently studying it. ‘We really need to redecorate...’ She thought dryly as she looked at the dull brown couch and love seat in the middle of the plain living room.

The girl dropped her backpack on the ground and removed her red hoodie leaving her in a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt. She picked the box full of kittens and sat on the couch, placing the box on the ground, when the door opened up again and the girl's roommate walked in. The girl was 19 years old with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked in with groceries in her arms. The girl went to the kitchen placing all of the groceries away before coming back to the living room.

"Hey Ceci. What's in the box?" the girl asked Ceci

"Nothing." Ceci replied innocently and as if on que the kittens in the box started meowing The girl looked at Ceci with a "really look".

"I'm sorry Gigi, but they were calling for me." Ceci said looking at her pleadingly

Gigi sighed and sat next to her on the couch waiting for Ceci to open the box. Ceci opened it once more and got startled as a completely golden furred kitten with light blue eyes and a short stumpy tail, jumped out of the box and straight into her lap. Ceci flinched, she or he, was staring intensely at her face, and for some strange reason Ceci felt a blush make it’s way to her cheeks.

“Uh, hi there kitty...” Ceci greeted the strange kitten, it might have seen her discomfort and it looked quite pleased with the 'feat' it achieved. The kitten purred quietly, and Ceci could have sworn it smirked at her...

Ha, kittens smirking, sure sure.

"That's a weird kitten." Gigi commented out loud

The kitten turned to Gigi and stared at her. Ceci cautiously pet it, and Ceci heard the kitten purr even louder, this caused Ceci to giggle. Ceci held the kitten in her hands and cuddled it close, noticing just how tiny she or he actually was! The tiny kitten nudged Ceci's hand with it’s nose, then proceeded to give it a long, slow lick. Ceci's eye twitched, and Gigi giggled.

Looking back at the box, they saw the rest of the kittens were staring up at them, well, except the red furred one with yellow-green eyes and a fluffy almost flamboyant tail. It was preoccupied at the moment, trying to cuddle up to two fully black kittens. The only difference between the two kittens is their eye colors. One kitten was fully black with the red eyes and a thin tail. The second black kitten had yellow-green eyes and a thin tail. The two kittens were both ignoring the red kitten completely.

The girls briefly studied each of the kittens, there was another fully black one, but with golden eyes, it’s long tail twitched from side to side and it looked like it rather be anywhere but here.

There was a blue-black tinted kitten with one dark deep blue eye, the other surprisingly was a light pink color, ‘That’s so strange!’ Ceci thought, ‘I've never seen a kitten with a pink eye!’ Ceci admits she might have been staring too long, for it seemed that the kitten was glaring at her, so she looked away.

At last the girl's eyes caught sight of the only kitten left, it sure did have more personality in it’s appearance than the other ones; it was a scraggly, grey-furred kitten. Bangs obscured it’s eyes, keeping it's eye color a secret from the girls. The girls pitied it; poor thing probably had a difficult time seeing, at last the girls eyes made there way to it's strange looking scars, that went across it’s face and down it’s neck, ‘Must have suffered a lot.’ The girls thought sadly.

The girls promised themselves that when they were done with naming, and feeding all of them, that they'll cut those bangs off, so he could see.

The girls watched as the grey kitten turned it’s head this way and that, looking around perhaps, curiously. The kitten must have felt the girl's gazes for it turned to look right at them.

Ceci cocked her head to the side, and...it mimicked, Ceci cocked her head to the other side and it copied her again. Gigi smiled and giggled, but soon stopped once when she saw a grin slowly make it’s way to its face. ‘Holy crap, that’s freaking creepy!’ Gigi's thoughts wandered to the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.  
The girls heard an irritated meow and looked down at the golden kitten, who was trying to get their attention, It purred once it caught their eyes and affectionately rubbed its head against Ceci's tummy, both girls ‘Awwed’ quietly, and smiled down at it.

Clearing both their throat and Gigi spoke to them as if they were human,“Um, I guess we should start naming you guys huh?” Gigi looked down at the kittens in the box, “Hmm...now are you a boy or a girl?” Ceci asked in an unsure voice. Yes these were kittens, not humans... but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward having to check their privates to find out what gender they are! As expected, the girls didn't get an answer Ceci sighed.“Ok, I’m going to look…” They all blinked owlishly.

Ceci gently lifted one of the golden kitten's legs and looked. He’s a boy. The kitten growled low in it's throat, and seemed to be blushing,‘Cats can blush?’ Ceci scratched the kitten behind his ears, and he seemed to like that, he once again affectionately purred and nudged Ceci's hand as if asking for more. ‘This one sure does like attention...’ Ceci mused. “Alright little guy I think i'll name you...” Ceci thought for a moment, Gigi was the one who finally came up with a good name for him. “Alois.” Gigi and Ceci both gave Alois a kiss on his furry little head and he mewled. Ceci set him down on the floor and picked up the red kitten from the box, and it was not very happy being taken away from the object of its affections, (though the black cats with the red and yellow-green eyes seemed relieved) it hissed as Ceci grabbed it by the scruff on it’s back and placed the it on her lap, where it sulked.

“Alright i’m going to check you now, please don’t maul my face off.” Ceci whispered to it, though when Ceci tried to lift its leg up, she or he hissed and clawed at her.

“Fine! i’m just going to guess what gender you are since you're being all evil...” The kitten glared at Ceci with it's yellow-green eyes, Ceci however were unaffected and she just stared at it.

‘Well it was trying to get the attention of the black one’ so this one must be a girl! Oh man your so smart, Ceci you deserve a smart reward and a pat on the back.' Ceci thought to herself

“I guess i'll name you Grell! How’s that sound cutie?” Ceci asked the kitten, and it stopped trying to claw the front of her t-shirt and looked up at her, she suddenly purred and nudged Ceci's hand with it's head, asking for a pat. ‘Now this kitten has serious mood swings!’ Ceci laughed and set her down on the floor with Alois whose tail was now flicking from side to side, like the other black kittens tail.

“Alright, next kitten!” Gigi grabbed the black kitten with the red eyes by the scruff just in case he tries to claw at Gigi's hand like Grell did, surprisingly it didn't, it laid down across Gigi's lap and didn't even mind when she scratched him behind the ears he just purred quietly. "Aw, such a gentleman!" Gigi picked him up and cuddled him close, rubbing her cheek against his head, and he purred even louder. Gigi hummed and the girls heard a growl that wasn't from this little guy, it was from Grell, who glared hatefully at Gigi, for some strange reason the girls could imagine her saying: ‘You're next, so watch out!’ Gigi stuck her tongue out childishly and said “Mine mine mine...” The girls could hear the black kitten rasp out a chuckle, and Grell glared.

“Ok, enough cuddling, lets see I already guessed you're a guy since Grell keeps trying to seduce you...I think i'll name you Sebastian!” Gigi gave Sebastian a kiss, and set him down next to Grell, who proceeded to tackle him, the girls snickered and looked at the last four kittens in the box.

Gigi picked up the second black kitten with yellow-green eyes, he didn't move just looked at her. Gigi placed him on her lap and began to scratch him behind the ears he just purred quietly and began to blush. "Aw, cute. You're also a gentleman! I'll call you William. Will for short." Gigi gave him a kiss, and set him down on the ground with the other kittens.

Ceci picked up the last black kitten with the golden eyes, it didn't move. Ceci held it by the armpits and looked into it’s eyes. “Duuuude you look bored,” Ceci grumbled, and it rolled it’s eyes. “Hey! don’t you roll your eyes at me mister!” Ceci pouted.

Ceci turned the kitten this way and that, studying it’s features, must be a boy... Ceci noticed he was actually a very dark grey color, lighter than Sebastian and William, yet darker than the grey kitten, “I think your name should be Claude ‘cause your the same color as that creepy ass spider I found watching me in the shower last week!” Claude blinked, he still looked pretty bored so Ceci ran your fingers threw his dark grey fur.

Blink

Frowns

Blink

“Why won't you purr?!” Ceci pouted once more.

Blink

Ceci whispered in his ear “Mark my words Claude-pie I shall make you purr!” Claude stiffened, and his golden eyes widened. Ceci laughed again, cradling him in her arms, the girls looked at the clock over their flat screen TV, it read 6:50 PM. Ceci put Claude down and the girls dusted of their clothes which were covered in cat hair, and walked over to their separate rooms and caught the expression on Alois' furry face he looked a bit mad.

“Hey, we're going to change, when we're done we’ll name the rest of you, then we'll fix something up for you guys to eat! Don’t follow us please,” Gigi looked down at the kittens, the last two came out of the box by themselves, so now mismatched eyed kitten was standing next to Sebastian, and smiley kitten was just standing around, looking amused. Gigi shivered, and walked quickly over to her bedroom with Ceci going to hers.

~Gigi's POV~  
I walked over to my bed and kicked off my converse throwing them in an empty corner, but I left my socks on. I then went to my closet and began to choose clothes for tonight's races. I chose a black sequined tank, black mesh ruffle skirt, and black suede knee high boots. I quickly removed your clothing and quickly replacing them with my racing clothes. I was beginning to put on my makeup when the pitter-patter of pawed feet startled me, looking behind myself I watched as four of the kittens slipped through the door coming into the room, staring at me with glassy eyes. I did a double take as I looked at the four once again now that they were all together, they looked, familiar.

“Black Butler, you guys remind me of the characters.” I finally said, “Maybe it was a good idea naming you after them, huh?” I shook my head.

They all looked at each other. Suddenly, William moved forward and jumped onto my bed. He sat on his haunches, on a nest of pillows on my bed, his back was straight and he had the most serious cat face I had ever seen. Well if you don't count Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter having a serious cat face. I sat next to him, and watched as the kitten with the mismatched eyes, walk forward and placed a little paw on my boot clad foot. “I’m guessing you want to be named now?” I picked the little kitten up and noticed he was just as tiny as Alois, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say your a boy. So I guess I'll call you Ciel." The kitten smiled and nudged my hand and I smiled petting his hand. Ciel purred before glaring at Sebastian and Alois who appeared to be snickering at him.

Ciel blinked, and if looks could kill, then they would surely be dead.

“Ciel you got habit of glaring at people, don't you.” I shook my finger at him and put him down, "I have to finish getting ready." I went to put the last of my makeup while all of the three kittens decided to get on my bed. All four kittens watched me.

[Why won't she give me attention?!] Alois said pouting while he watched me

[Because you're trash that's why.] Ciel said to him Alois growled and almost lunged at Ciel if Sebastian wasn't at his side.

"Okay I'm done. Now to go to the races." I whispered to myself

The four kittens cocked their heads to the side and stared at me.

[What are the races?] Alois asked out loud

[I'm not sure.] William replied observing me

"Hey Gigi I named the last kitten." Ceci said walking in with the last three kittens trailing behind her

"Let me guess you named him Undertaker." I said doing my hair while the three kittens got on my bed

"Yup." Ceci said grinning before looking at me "We need to feed them, and give them a bath."

"I know, but I'm racing so you're cat sitting." I told her

"Can't you miss tonight, and hey I mean how can you leave these innocent kitties." She said whining

"Easy I walk out the door and head to the races." I replied looking at her "Why did you call him Undertaker?"

"Easy his grin, and we might as well call him Undertaker since the rest of the kittens are named after Black Butler characters." She replied looking at the kittens "True, but what made you call him that?" I asked

"Well..." Ceci started to say

~Flashback Starts~  
_Ceci changed her clothes when she heard the pitter-patter of pawed feet enter her room. She saw Grell, Claude, and the last kitten all staring at her. Suddenly, Claude jumped on her bed sitting on his haunched, with his back straight, and he had the most serious cat face she had ever seen before._

_"Now I'm going to name the last kitty!" Ceci said giving the last kitten an uneasy smile, yeah, she was kinda a bit creep out at the fact that it grinned._

_"Your turn smiles." Reaching out to the kitten, silently asking it to 'come here' it obeyed, and Ceci picked it up. "You know I'm going to call you Undertaker! Because you remind me of him from Black Butler. That and you both have the same grin. And you kinda look like him." Ceci curled one of her fingers in Undertaker's long silver kitty bangs._

_"So we have, one girl and six boys!" Ceci said rubbing Undertaker's ear with her thumb and forefinger, and he hummed lowly in his chest, before Ceci placed him on the ground._

_"Let's go see what Gigi's doing." Ceci said standing up and walked to Gigi's room with the three kittens behind her._  
~Flashback Ends~

"Well okay then." I said staring at the kittens

"Well I'm Giselle Amaro. And this is Cecilia Acosta." I said to the kittens William, Undertaker, Sebastian, and Ciel, meowed back, while Alois and Claude, conversed among themselves and Grell seemed to be sulking on the corner of my bed near Ceci.

"I'm starving, i'm pretty sure you and the kitties are too. Let me make something up quick, then I can head to the races." I said to Ceci

Ceci nodded and we both proceeded to walk out of my room and towards the kitchen, the kittens trailing behind us silently.

[Claude she doesn't give me attention.] Alois whined to his cat butler The other kittens rolled their eyes at Alois and studied their new caretakers.

"So, what are we giving them to eat? I mean we don't have cat food, but you did just restock the fridge. We have tuna and lunch meat." Ceci said to me


	3. Feeding Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

~3rd POV~  
From behind the girls, Alois mewed [I don't want lunch-meat servants! I want a glass of wine, and a beef roast!]

Claude shot him a glare, [Your highness, has it ever occurred to you that this humans can't understand us?]

Alois hissed, [I bet she's just ignoring us, ignoring me! Claude, teach this servants a lesson!] a cat-like smirk placed on his furry lips.

Meanwhile, Ceci quickly rummaged through the cupboards, trying to find the cans of tuna the girls had, thinking the only reason why the kittens where 'arguing' among themselves was because they were hungry. Gigi had set some bowls aside for Ceci and began to make dinner for herself and Ceci.

Once Ceci found the cans she grabbed them, giving herself a pat on the back for remembering where she hid them. "I found the tuna you guys! I hope you like it." Ceci heard one of the kittens growl behind her, so she nervously turned around. 

Claude watched her, he had the same plain expression as before, but this time there was a dangerous glint in his gold eyes.

It all happened so fast.

Claude jumped and managed to scratch her Ceci on her leg when she turned around. Alois smirked happily seeing the scratch on Ceci's leg. Claude quietly crept behind Gigi who was making mac and cheese for Ceci not noticing Claude. Sebastian noticed Claude and went over to Claude who was about to scratch Gig so he lifted a paw and smacked Claude's head making him hit the floor in return. Claude glared at Sebastian and Sebastian gave him a fake smile. Gigi turned around with a plate of mac and cheese setting it on the table for Ceci before cleaning up the dishes that were unused. Ceci had filled the bowls with tuna and was now happily eating her mac and cheese.

"What time are you getting back?" Ceci said asked eating her mac and cheese 

"I don't know." Gigi replied

The kittens were eating the tuna even Alois who was grumbling about eating servant food. Gigi looked at the kittens then at Ceci before grabbing her sleeveless leather jacket walking towards the door "Have fun cat sitting" She yelled before walking out.

"Guess it's just me and you guys." Ceci said looking at the kittens before finishing her dinner

[Oh goodie I want to explore this place more!] Grell said excitedly looking around the kitchen

[We need to find a way yo become human again.] William said looking at the others sternly (Well mostly Grell)

[I want to know more about our caretakers.] Ciel said outloud

[I do enjoy this form. Do you young master?] Sebastian asked looking at his cat form

Ciel sighed exasperatedly at his butler shaking his tiny furry head.

[I just want to be human so I can punish those useless servants. They fed me servant food, and they won't give me attention!] Alois said angrily and Claude face palmed (Well face pawed)

[This is actually going to fun.] Undertaker said laughing

-Timeskip brought to you by Grell chasing William and Sebastian for cuddles-

Ceci picked up all the dirty dishes placing them in the sink before going to start on her homework. The kittens were wandering around the apartment exploring (Or in Sebastian's and William's case hiding from Grell). Claude was in a corner watching (Stalking) Ceci just to annoy her. Ciel and Alois were arguing as usual, and Undertaker was on the couch next to Ceci smiling.

"Ugh finally done." Ceci said stretching placing her homework in her backpack looking at the clock seeing it was 11:30 pm. 

Ceci stood up going to the closet to get some spare towels to make a bed for the kittens before going to sleep. After making the bed Ceci gathered up the kittens before going to her room turning off the lights shutting her door and sleeping.

-With the Kittens-  
[I don't want to sleep yet!] Alois screamed throwing a fit Claude sighed and tried to calm down his master. Sebastian and William sighed shaking their heads. Ciel just looked irritated and Undertaker just fell asleep smiling. Grell was in the middle of William and Sebastian happily trying to cuddle them.

This went on for a few hours until Alois just tired himself out and he promptly fell asleep. Grell was asleep happily smiling between his objects of affection. Sebastian, Claude, and William were all awake. Ciel was curled in a little ball sleeping along with Undertaker who was smiling in his sleep.

It was all quiet when they heard the door opening and Gigi walked in. Sebastian and William perked up seeing her before bounding towards her in hopes of some affection. Ciel and Grell woke up from the sudden movements. Ciel saw Gigi and he too went after Sebastian and William.

~Giselle's POV~  
I walked into the apartment coming back from the races only to be greeted by Sebastian, Will, and Ciel rushing towards me.

"Hey guys shouldn't you be sleeping." I said kneeling down to pet their furry heads

They mewed in response looking at me so I could give them more affection. I shook my head but let them follow me to my room where I did my nightly routine getting into bed where the 3 kittens jumped onto bed cuddling into me falling asleep.


	4. Cats Go AWOL! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

~Next Morning Ceci's POV~  
I woke up to the sound of meowing, licks, and hitting on my face. I opened my eyes to see Alois, Claude, Grell, and Undertaker on my bed. My eyes widened in horror as Alois gave my nose a long lick and Claude clawed and tore up my art work. Grell kept meowing in order to get my attention and Undertaker going through my clothes.

I sat up causing Alois to tumble down me and onto the side of the bed. He gave me a glare, but I ignored him getting up to go get some clean clothes.

As I got my clothes I stared weirdly at Undertaker who was going through my clothes. I picked him up taking him over to my bed unceremoniously dropping him on the bed.

"You're a perverted kitty aren't you." I told him

I grabbed my clothes before rushing into the bathroom doing my morning routine going to the kitchen where I was greeted by the sight of food and Giselle drinking a cup of tea and eating breakfast with Ciel, Sebastian, and William drinking milk from some bowls.

Next to the three kittens were four other bowls filled with milk. The kittens ran eagerly (Well except Alois and Claude) to drink the milk. I walked (Ran) to the table for some breakfast since I was going college.

"I'm going to Pet Smart to buy cat supplies." Giselle said looking at the kittens

"Aw, I wanted to go with you." I told her eating

She sighed but nodded at me "Well we need supplies for them. Plus I need to get some things for the races tonight."

"You're going again?" I questioned

She nodded "I kinda have to. James will be coming over so please be nice."

I made a face at hearing the guy's name. "No promises." I grumbled to her continuing to eat

She sighed getting up to wash the dirty dishes and cleaning up the messes the kittens made with the milk.

I placed my dishes in the sink before grabbing my backpack patting each kitten's head before leaving to college.

-With the Kittens-

They watched as their owners talk with each other before Ceci left to going to college. Giselle walked to her room quickly changing her clothes before coming back to us holding a basket filled with blankets. She placed it in front of them.

"I need to place you all inside here so we can go get your things." She told them before kneeling down next to them

Alois made a face looking at the basket [She is joking right. I'm not getting in that basket.]

Claude sighed at his master [The girl needs to carry us somehow your highness.]

Grell dancing (Jumped) around happily [Yay we're going shopping!]

[More places to explore and see.] Undertaker said laughing

Ciel, William, and Sebastian sighed exasperatedly and jumped into the basket. Grell saw them and jumped into the basket landing on William and Sebastian. William and Sebastian groaned immediately pushing Grell off themselves. Ciel snickered at them but frowned jumping away when Undertaker almost landed on him. Claude jumped in with Alois carried by him grumbling at the demon-kitty.

Giselle blinked and picked the basket "Okay then." She walked out going to her car. She opened the driver's side getting inside placing the basket in the passenger seat.

"Please don't make a mess in my baby ." She said turning on the car

Alois suddenly smiled wickedly [Claude make this servant pay.] He whispered to his butler

Claude nodded at the command preparing to jump out of the basket and scratch the seats when William scoffed attracting the attention of Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel looked over to Alois to see him grinning [Sebastian stop whatever Alois has planned. That is an order.]

[Certainly young master.] Sebastian smiled widely creeping quietly behind Claude yanking his tail down when he was jumping out of the basket.

Claude tumbled back into the basket Sebastian smiled fakely at Alois and Claude before going back to Ciel's side. Alois glared at Ciel who glared right back at him. Grell was trying to snuggle up to William or Sebastian (To which both pushed away Grell from themselves). Undertaker was jumping going to look through the window. Claude wore a blank look on his furry face glaring darkly at Sebastian.

-Timeskip brought to you by Rangiku's excessive drinking in Squad 10's Barracks-

Giselle placed the basket of kittens in a shopping cart immediately going to the cat aisles. As Giselle looked at the different cat products not paying attention to the kittens.

[Let's go exploring!] Grell squealed excitedly jumping out of the basket then the shopping cart landing on the ground

Undertaker followed after Grell along with William, Alois, and Claude, then Sebastian, and lastly Ciel.

The kittens ran off except Ciel who wanted to 'learn' more about one of his caretakers. Ciel watched her as she placed cat toys, a scratching post, and cat beds in the cart. She looked at the basket only to find it empty. Giselle panicked a bit before hearing a small mew. She looked down to see Ciel in front of her mewing. Giselle picked him up only for him to run onto her shoulder.

"Comfy?" Giselle asked him

Ciel nodded at her snuggling up to the side of her neck.

"Guess we have to go find the other troublesome kittens, huh?" I asked him

He nodded before glancing at the different brands of cat food. Meow Mix, Friskies, Cat Gourmet, 9 Lives, Cat Dinners, Sheba, Fancy Feast, Rachel Ray Nutrish, Calico Bay, Whiskas, Temptations Cat Treats, Fortis Cat Treats, etc. Giselle followed his line of sight seeing he was staring at the food. Both Ciel and Giselle picked 2 to 3 bags of dry cat food and 3 cans of wet cat food for each before going to look for the troublesome kittens.

-Now with the Troublesome Kittens brought to you by Alois Booty Shorts- 

Grell was running around the aisle where they sold different pet clothes and accessories. He was trying them on and looking at his reflection so he could impress his objects of affection and new owners.

Claude and Alois were off terrorizing other animals and strutting around (Mostly Alois) the aisles.

Undertaker was distracted by the fish tanks meaning he would sit in front of them for 5 minuets before moving to another set of tanks repeating the cycle again.

William and Sebastian were fighting each other throughout the different aisles. The two kept knocking items down from the shelves. The two growled at each other whenever one of was thrown into a shelf.

[Filthy demon stay away from the girl.] William growled out

[You should do the same you lousy reaper.] Sebastian sneered

The two got into a glaring match not noticing the red furball blur coming towards them. The blur tackled the two onto the floor trying to place kisses (Licks) all over their faces.

William managed to escape Grell's affections and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him off Sebastian and into a shelf.

Grell hit the shelf with a yell and Sebastian got up not looking at William.

[Mr.Sutcliff need I remind you that I'm your superior.] William said emotionlessly staring at the red kitten

[But William I want to give you and Bassy cuddles and kisses.] Grell whined getting up then motioned to the clothes he was wearing [Don't I just look fabulous. I chose this outfit for both of you.]

Sebastian made a disgusted face and turned away from Grell not before taking a look at Grell's outfit. He was wearing s red frilly cat dress with a large red hat that had feathers on it. William didn't say anything he just stared at Grell with a blank expression. Sebastian and William both walked away leaving Grell pouting behind them before he got up following after them.

-Timeskip brought to you by Undertaker eating Dog Biscuits from a Beaker-  
Ciel and Giselle were still getting supplies while still looking for the kittens. Looking in the cart they had picked out a good range of food, toys, cat litter, clothes, collars, leashes, beds, etc.

"Do you have any idea where the other kittens could be?" Giselle asked Ciel who was still on her shoulder

Ciel shook his little head before looking at the aisles spotting Undertaker still at the fish tanks. Then William and Sebastian walked towards Undertaker with Grell chasing after the two only to crash into a shelf when the two jumped aside to avoid Grell. Undertaker drew his attention from the fish only to laugh at Grell for his misfortune. Alois and Claude were coming from a random aisle with Alois dragging a riding crop from his mouth where he got it I have no idea.

I just face palmed with Ciel following my lead face pawed also. I gathered the kittens placing them in the basket placing accessories that Grell had in the basket and took the riding crop away from Alois before going to pay. Before placing everything in the car first then the kittens before driving to the apartment.


	5. Cats Go AWOL! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

~At the Apartment~  
I brought all the things I bought at home leaving the kittens inside with Sebastian, William, and Undertaker in charge while I put everything away.

Alois was sulking in a corner since I didn't put him or Claude in charge. 

I put their beds and the scratching post in the living room with some toys scattered around the beds. I put the cat bowls in the kitchen along with the cat food. 

I walked into the living room to see Grell chasing around William and Sebastian. Alois was chasing Ciel just to annoy him. Claude was being a creeper in a corner. And Undertaker was lounging on the couch messing with the remote. 

I shook my head before grabbing Alois and Ciel placing them in a bed. Alois glared at me and tried to scratch me but Ciel glared at Alois as if daring him to try and scratch me.

I heard the door open and Ceci walk into the apartment. Grell and Undertaker ran towards her in a greeting.

"Hey." I told her

"Hey." She told me back dropping her backpack on the floor before going to get her laptop to watch anime and sitting on the couch

I sighed before going to make a snack for us. I chose to make strawberry cheesecake. Ceci got up from her place on the couch leaving the laptop on with anime to get a piece of cheese cake.

"I need to change James is coming over in an hour." I said to Ceci causing her to groan

"Why?" She whined

This caused all the kittens to look up with interest.

"Please be nice and I'll make you whatever you want to eat." I said pleadingly

She grumbled and nodded.

I went to my room closing the door and began to look through my closet for something to wear for my talking with James and for the races. Once I chose an outfit I went to take a quick shower before doing my routine.

~Ceci's POV~  
I made sure that Giselle's door was close before calling Ciel, William, and Sebastian to me to make sure James leaves my best friend alone.

I knelt down in front of them ""I'll make a deal with you. If you help me make James' visit hell I will get you the best cat treats I can find." I suggested.

The three made a "hmph" sound and shook their heads slightly.

I took that as a 'no'.

"Cat treats and all the cat toys you could want."

They made the noise again, making me think even harder.

"Cat treats, cat toys and no baths?"

Same noise again.

I scratched my head as I thought what else I could offer. I couldn't think of anything until I focused on their names.

Sebastian. William. Ciel.

I looked at the kittens, skeptical before asking, "You help me. I'll get you more time with Giselle."

At that, the kittens meowed happily and started to move their tails.

I let out a sigh of relief before smirking.

"You really are Black Butler characters in cat forms."

Kittens meowed in agreement to that. 

"Let's get started then."

Grell and Undertaker immediately came to my side to help me. Alois and Claude began to help as soon as I said that I wanted to hurt someone.

Everything was done by the time Giselle came out.

"What do you think?" She asked me

"You look great." I said

She smiled before going to the kitchen saying she was going to eat some more cheesecake.

~Timeskip James arriving brought to you by Captain America and his Shield~

Giselle came out of the kitchen after making me food a part of a deal we made about me being nice to James and I get food.

"You know one act of selfishness and our deal is off." Giselle said "That goes for you guys too. No more going into my room." She said looking at the kittens

The kittens (Mainly William, Ciel, and Sebastian) hissed and ran away. 

"At least they'll be hidden for the rest of the night." Giselle sighed just as the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of James "Please be nice." She told me before going towards the door

I leaned down to the kittens whispering (Claude, Alois, Undertaker, and Grell who were on the couch with me) "Remember the plan." 

I swear I could see all the kittens smirk mischievously.

"Hey James." I heard Giselle say and James greeted her back hugging her. I heard Ciel growl in anger when his hands tried to go lower.

Giselle and James walked into the living room. James was basically Louis Tomlinson's twin expect with black hair and bright blue eyes with very pale skin. He was taller than Giselle since she stood at a height of 4'9" and a half. 

"Hi Ceci!" He said happily trying to impress my best friend 

"Hey James. Come in." I said smiling fakely as they walked in

All three kittens poked their heads out from the wall of the hallway. 

"I was really nervous when I came here. I'm still surprised you suggested we had this date at your house." James said

The three kittens hissed but didn't expect it to be loud enough for all of us to hear. 

Giselle glared at the kittens so they could behave while James just stared at them before going over to them. 

"Hey I didn't know you had kittens. They're cute. What's their names?" James asked as Giselle looked over to me 

"Well the one's there are William, Sebastian, and Ciel." Giselle said "Ceci has Claude, Undertaker, Grell, and Alois." She said pointing to all the kittens at the mention of their name

James tried to pick up Ciel but he hissed and ran to Giselle. When he tried to pick up William or Sebastian they just came running towards the couch.

"Go to your bed." Giselle said to Ciel since he was meowing for attention 

Ciel shook his head not liking being ordered around.

"Now. Or no cuddles for 3 days. That goes for you to Will and Sebs." 

Ciel ran as fast as his four legs could take him to his bed. 

The raven-haired male sighed standing up as Giselle led him towards the kitchen giving me a look as she left. 

"Anyway." 

~*~

The two had been talking and Ciel was in his small cat bed pacing back and forth. 

He was about to just give up and go to sleep when he smelled something delicious. All the kittens did.

I nodded to them as I silently went towards my room hiding in there and they slowly walked to the kitchen and saw James at the table and Giselle at the stove. 

James looked at the kittens and moved nervously. 

"What's wrong?" Giselle asked noticing James' nervous face. 

"Your cats are back in here..." He said

Giselle walked over to the table and looked beside it. 

"They're not there." She said

"They were!" James protested

Giselle sighed. 

"If they come back in here I'll make sure they don't do anything to you." She said going back towards the stove

James nodded. 

The kittens slowly walked to Giselle and Ciel poked her leg with his claw. 

Giselle slowly turned around and saw him by her and all the kittens hiding in places around the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Mew." 

Giselle picked the kitten up and put him in his bed in the living room. 

"Stay."

Ciel hissed in response. 

"Why is he so mean?" James asked. 

"He's just like that at times with new people. He's very sweet once you get to know him. Same as the other kittens and Ceci." Giselle said

James only nodded. 

~*~

Giselle and James were sitting on the couch watching a movie before going to the races. Giselle looked down at the kittens beds and saw they were sleeping. 

She slowly picked up Ciel and put the kitten on her lap.

James slowly reached a hand out to pet Ciel and he purred in response. 

"Maybe I could get used to this."

After everything that had managed to happen starting with Sebastian and Claude both managed to go and car up James' leather seats with Ceci's help of course. Grell and Alois managed to scratch up James' jacket that was in the kitchen. And Undertaker managed to dump James' phone in the toilet after stealing it. Ciel also kept biting James' fingers when he had tried to touch Giselle in a way which he didn't like which was all the time.

~*~

It was about 10:00 at night and Giselle and James both separately drove to the races. 

When she came home at 1:00 in the morning Ciel was sleeping in his bed. 

She gave a small smile to the kittens and went over and petting them slightly before picking up Ciel. She put him in her bed and headed off to the bathroom to change for bed. As soon as she got into bed Ciel immediately snuggled into her side seeking her warmth.

*~The next morning~*

Giselle woke up to a loud crash and alone. She groaned and got out of bed. 

"What the hell?"

And then another crash. 

Giselle snapped awake and ran into the direction of the noise. 

~*~

"What the hell is going on here?" Giselle asked as the kittens and Ceci simply pointed their paws and hand to the side of themselves

On the side of them was a piece of paper with the words "We Love You" written sloppily in paint. 

Giselle smiled and walked over to them. She kissed each kittens head as they purred in response before hugging me. 

"I'm sorry I neglected you last night. How about a big breakfast to make up for it?" Giselle asked as kittens gave a loud meow in response and I gave a loud 'Yes!' 

Giselle chuckled and walked in the kitchen with the kittens and I in tow.


	6. Kittens Cosplaying?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

~Gigi's POV~  
I was sitting in the living room reading a book with Ceci who had a bunch of cosplay materials around her filling up one section of the living room. The kittens were running around chasing each other or playing with their toys. Alois and Ciel were throwing toy mouses at each other while Sebastian was playing with a ball of yarn in front of a mirror. William was next to me with an open book reading meowing when he wanted me to turn the page, Undertaker was looking at Ceci working on her cosplay of Itachi before looking back at the tv, Grell was looking at all the fabrics and other materials playing around with them. Claude was stealing materials just to make Ceci mad.

"Claude!" I heard Ceci yell as Claude stole one of her wigs dragging it to his bed where he proceeded to step on it

I looked up from my book to see her wrestling with Claude for the wig. Claude let go causing Ceci to fall back when he released the wig.

"Ugh damn cat." Ceci mumbled sitting back down on the couch glaring at Claude before going back to her cosplay

I sighed and just watched them before going back to my book reading before stopping again when Ceci screamed in frustration because Claude ripped some fabric she was using.

"That's it if you want to be like that them I'm dressing you guys up!" Ceci yelled grabbing her stuff going to her room slamming the door.

I looked over at Claude who had a smug cat expression on his face "Nice going." I stated before continuing to read

~Timeskip to Lunch Time brought to you by 5SOS~

I got up after finishing my book looking at the time to see it was time for lunch. I got up from the couch going to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for me and Ceci. I filled the kittens bowls with cat food before grabbing the plates of sandwiches going to Ceci's room.

Knocking on the door I heard a 'come in' walking in I saw a complete disaster. Fabrics thrown around everywhere. Paint splattered on some props etc. 

"What happened here?" I asked setting down the plate on her desk 

"I was making some new cosplays." She said motioning to the cosplays on her bed

The thing was that the cosplays were kitten sized.

"Look what I made cosplays for all the kittens." Ceci said "I'm going to dress them then take pictures of them starting with Claude."

"Okay which cosplay is for who?" I asked eating some chips from my plate

"Obviously the spider cosplay is for Claude. The Princess Peach one is for Alois. The mad scientist one is for Undertaker. The butler uniform exactly like Sebastian's from Black Butler was for Sebastian. Grell wearing gaara outfit from Naruto. The soul reaper uniform that's from Bleach is for William, and lastly the Elizabeth cosplay from Black Butler is for Ciel." She said 

"So I'm guessing you're going to dress them after lunch?" I asked

"Yup." She deviously

We both finished eating before Ceci went to go get the kittens to dress them up. I placed the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink washing them before going back to Ceci's room when she called me. I grabbed mine and Ceci's phones to take pictures of the kittens. 

I held in a laugh and started to take pictures of the kittens when I saw Claude dressed up as a spider with a bitch face worthy of the Winchester brothers that could send a demon to jump into a lake full of holy water instead of being exorcised. Alois was hissing at Ceci since he was dressed up as Princess Peach. Sebastian was happily wearing his butler uniform. Grell and Undertaker were happily wearing their outfits and getting their pictures taken. William had a blank expression wearing the soul reaper outfit along with Ciel wearing the Elizabeth glaring at Ceci then at me when I started to take pictures of them. 

"Priceless." I said laughing handing Ceci her phone when I finished taking pictures with her phone and mine 

Ciel glared harder as I laughed before he turned his glare on Sebastian and Alois who started to snicker. 

"Okay I think you've tortured them enough let's get them out of those clothes." I said picking up Ciel starting to remove the clothes and placed them on Ceci's bed 

Ceci followed my lead starting with Grell, Claude, and Undertaker while I took Sebastian, William, and Alois. Once the cosplays were put away I went to my room to have a Harry Potter marathon. Ciel, William, and Sebby followed me leaving Ceci with Claude who was still glaring at Ceci, Alois, Grell, and Undertaker.

~Ceci's POV~  
I went to the living room with the four kittens following me. Claude went to his creeper corner, Alois decided he wanted to cuddle with me while I listened to K-Pop and worked on my art work. Grell and Undertaker both were playing around with toys on the couch. As I was drawing I heard a knock on the door. 

Getting up I went to answer it before trying to slam the door when I saw who it was but was stopped when by the person's foot.

"What are you doing here?" I spat out

"I just want to talk to Giselle." James said 

"Not a chance." I said

"Please." He said

"No now go away or else." I said

"Or else what?" He asked

"This had to be censored." I said before slamming the door in his face going back to working on my artwork


	7. Surprise Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

~Gigi's POV~  
I walked out of my room after hearing the door slam going to the living room to see Ceci doing her art work.

"Who was at the door?" I asked

"No one important." Ceci said dismissively

"I guess." I said

Ceci smiled at me deviously "So how are Sebby, Ciel, and Will?"

"Why do I have a feeling you made a deal with them?" I asked staring at her

Ceci just smiled innocently at me before looking at Claude who was inching his way towards her artwork "Don't even think about it." She said glaring at him

I shook my head before looking as Ciel, Will, and Sebby came out of my room and looked at me before jumping on the couch. I sat down on the couch and Ciel and Sebby immediately jumped into my lap giving a smug look towards Will. I began to pet them causing to purr happily as Grell and Undertaker bounded towards Will.

"I never feared death or dying. I only fear never trying. I am whatever I am, Only God can judge me, now. One shot, everything rides on tonight. Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it, This moment, we own it"

Moving Sebby and Ciel from my lap I got up going to get my phone as it rang to answer it knowing one person had that ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered "Dom?" I asked as I had confused look on my face  
After Dom's done speaking I answer him.

"I'll be there. See you soon." I saying hanging up my phone

"What is going on?" Ceci asked confused

"A friend needs me. I'll be back soon." I tell her before going to my room to get my go bag before walking to the living room to say bye not noticing Ciel crawl into my bag.

~Ceci's POV~  
I watched as Giselle walked out the door before turning to look at the kittens.

"Well I guess it's you and me." I said as Sebby and Will both looked at each other before running to Giselle's room

"Well okay then." I said as Grell and Undertaker began to play around together

Alois was with Claude messing around with some decorations Giselle made. The only who I didn't see was Ciel.

"Ciel?" I called out causing Sebby to come out of Giselle's room with Will

"Ciel?" I called out again before it came to me that Ciel left with Giselle

I groaned "He left with Giselle." Causing Sebby and Will groan as they heard me and the other kittens to snicker and the demon and grim reaper

~Gigi's POV~  
I was heading to see Dom after hearing that Deckard Shaw murdered Han. I had tears in my eyes hearing that he died, but we were going to stop Shaw no matter.

I was sitting in the bed from a hotel room I rented to sleep in after Han's funeral. I heard a rustling from my bag. Opening it up I held out my arms when Ciel jumped out from my bag.

"Ciel what are you doing here?" I asked

"Meow." He just said back nuzzling my hand

I smiled and picked him up cuddling him close to me while he licked my face.

~Timeskip of everything that happened in Furious 7 since you all have waited long enough by Dominic Toretto~

Me and Ciel were heading back home after Deckard Shaw was captured and we were at the beach with the family. We were supposed to have gotten back two days ago, but me and Ciel decided to have a relaxing weekend.

Right now we were watching Criminal Minds in hotel room. Ciel was laying on my stomach while I was laid out on the bed petting his head as we watched the show waiting for room service. Ceci had called me asking when we were coming back and I told her we were coming back tomorrow.

Ciel yawned before curling up to take a nap on my stomach as I just watched the show.

~Ceci's POV Day Giselle and Ciel Get Home~  
I was coming home from college only to be greeted by the apartment being a mess. Sebastian and William were on the couch looking irritated, Grell was hiding in the flowers we had, Claude was in his creeper corner, Alois was dragging my clothes around, and Undertaker was watching TV on the couch next to Sebastian and William.

"What happened here?!" I yelled causing the kittens to meow at me

I sighed before going to do my homework and try to clean up the mess before Giselle and Ciel got home.

As soon as I finished cleaning up Giselle and Ciel walked through the door with bags on food.

"We brought food." Giselle said placing the bags on the kitchen table

Ciel bounded towards Sebastian and William with a small grin on his face before climbing onto the couch. After eating the two of us got ready for bed which caused a bit of war between the kittens on where they were sleeping. In the end Ciel, Sebastian, and William both went to sleep with Giselle and Grell and Undertaker both slept with me. Alois and Claude both happily slept in the living room with the bed all to themselves.

~3rd POV~  
Sebastian, William, and Ciel all happily snuggled Giselle as the four slept. Grell and Undertaker both slept on a pillow next to Ceci's head. And in the living room Alois and Claude both slept in the cat bed resting so they could be fully recharged to cause mayhem tomorrow.


	8. Cutthroat Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

~3rd POV~  
Both Giselle and Ceci were going to be out of the house for sometime leaving the kittens alone that of course caused an uproar between the kittens and the girls. 

Both girls were trying to get ready but the kittens weren't having it. Giselle and Ceci had both already gotten their things ready seeing as Giselle had to go talk to some people about helping Rome open another nightclub here in Vegas just like the ones in New York City, Barcelona, London, Rio de Janeiro, Tijuana, and Los Angeles. 

"I don't have time for this!" Giselle yelled as Sebastian stole one of her boots again 

Ceci wasn't faring much better with Alois and Claude taking her earphones, phone, sunglasses, and boots also causing her to scream at them in frustration. The two finished getting ready after chasing the kittens around the apartment for their things multiple times managing to eat a quick breakfast before making their ways out the door.

"Don't destroy the house while were gone again!" Ceci yelled walking out the door quickly

"Wait what?" Giselle asked following after her shutting and locking the door behind her

The kittens stared at the locked door before Grell looked towards Sebastian and William before a grin started spreading on his face before going to chase the two. Undertaker just laughed before going to watch horror movies on tv. Claude went to his creeper corner leaving Alois alone. Alois looked towards Ciel before going to chase him much to the annoyance of the blue-black furred kitten.

~Timeskip to lunch time brought to you by Cilan's Cooking in Pokemon~

The kittens were bored. Grell and Alois had gotten tried of chasing Sebastian, William, and Ciel. Claude was still in his creeper corner and Undertaker was still watching TV.

[I'm hungry!] Alois shouted causing the other kittens to shake their heads at him

[It's not like if we can cook in this form.] Ciel told him

That caused an idea to pop in Alois's head [Claude make me something to eat.]

Claude sighed before going into the kitchen with the others following behind him. 

All the kittens stared at the kitchen before Sebastian (who wanted the prove he's the better butler) and Claude got out ingredients they were going to use.

Claude was going to make roast, steamed vegetables, mash potatoes, and wine. And for desert he was making crème burlee. Sebastian was making steak, baked potatoes, mac and cheese, and wine. And for desert it was chocolate mousse.

Everything was going fine until Grell accidentally flung flour at Undertaker who in turn flung some chopped vegetables at Grell who ducked and Alois got hit. Alois then flung mash potatoes and Ciel who growled and flung mac and cheese at Alois who ducked and hit William in the face instead. William slowly turned to look at them with a deadly expression on his face and wiped his face with his paw. Undertaker threw chocolate at Ciel and Alois who threw flour and caramel at him.

Sebastian and Claude were working when Alois and Grell flung chocolate and sour cream at them. The two demons turned to look at the others with dark auras and deadly expressions on their faces.

[C'mon Bassy live a little!] Grell said flinging some custard at Ciel who flung some chocolate at the red furred grim reaper kitten

[C'mon Claude!] Alois said laughing shaking flour out his fur

Both demons took out kitten sized silverware from out of nowhere both in silver and gold. William followed in suit take out a kitten sized pruner from out of nowhere also before looking at Grell with a murderous expression as Grell flung some vanilla at him.

Grell looked at the three raven furred kittens before yelling [Run for your lives!]

Undertaker, Grell, Alois, and Ciel all ran from the three kittens who began to chase them around the apartment leaving a mess in their wake. The two demons forgetting about the meals they were going to make.

~Timeskip to when Giselle and Ceci get home brought to you by Darth Vader~

Both girls walked through the door only to stop when they saw the living room.

"What hell happened here?!" Giselle yelled seeing curtains ripped, paw prints staining the floor, and things thrown on the floor

The kittens were wrestling on the ground. Sebastian and Claude. Ciel and Alois. William dragging Grell around by his tail. And Undertaker was just on a shelf watching everything go down.

All the kittens stopped and meowed before bounding up at them.

"It looks like a warzone happened here!" Giselle yelled staring at the destruction they caused

Ceci slipped into the kitchen before stopping seeing the mess in there also.

Giselle sighed before walking towards her room slamming the door behind her. She changed quickly before looking at Ceci "I don't care what you do, but I want the apartment back to the way it was before they came here." She said before walking out the door

"You guys messed up this time." Ceci said before going to her room to change

The kittens looked at each other before Ceci came back out and looked at them with a serious expression "Let's clean up then we'll give you all bath. Then we'll all eat dinner before going to bed. We clear."

The kittens meowed before following Ceci to get the cleaning supplies chuckling when they heard her mumble "It's like you all were trying to cook."


	9. Clean Up, Bath Time, and Sleepy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea we got in the middle of class.
> 
> So, here's the story, a college student and her roommate live alone. The college student finds a box full of kittens that look strangely like the characters from the manga Black Butler...  
> So, a Undertaker turned these boys into little kittens and transported them into our world. And by a chance, found them and thinking they were ordinary little kittens took them it. At first they noticed how strange they were, but didn't think to much of it.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or the Fast and Furious Trilogy.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like.

Ceci was mopping the floor in the kitchen while the kittens were picking up the things the accidentally threw onto the floor. Sebastian was sweeping the floors, Claude was fixing the curtains, while the others were picking up everything. 

[I WANT A BATH!!!] Alois screamed as he was picking up a thrown couch cushion [I am not a servant!!!]

Claude sighed as his master threw a tantrum while the others were just tired of hearing him.

Ceci came into the room and tried to calm down Alois after making sure the kitchen was spotless. 

"Okay let's give you guys a bath then we can continue fixing the living room. After we can have dinner. Sounds good?" She asked getting nods of confirmation from the kittens

"Good now let's go." She said leading the kittens to the bathroom

 

~Inside the bathroom brought you by The Doctor~

 

Ceci was filling up the bath tub with water and bubbles when Alois jumped into the tub splashing water all over Ceci and the other kittens.

"Are you kidding me." Ceci said looking at the kitten that was in the tub before looking at her soaking wet clothes

The other kittens got into the tub waiting for Ceci to bathe them.

Ceci bathed Alois and Grell first who both were throwing tantrums in order to be cleaned. Ciel was next then Sebastian, William, Claude, and lastly Undertaker.

As Ceci dried the kittens off she was soaking wet due the kittens fighting playing around in the water.

"Thanks guys." She said sarcastically and the kittens meowed in response

Ceci sighed before taking the kittens out of the bathroom before locking the door to take a shower herself.

~Outside of the Bathroom with the Kittens brought to you by The Tenth Doctor~

The kittens stared at the closed door before walking off to do their own thing.

Ceil, Sebastian, and William both walked to Giselle's room were they proceeded to lay down on her bed to sleep as the others went to Ceci's room.

Alois and Grell both fought for a pillow before Claude decided that he and his master would sleep in the living room leaving Grell and Undertaker in Ceci's room.

Cecilia walked into her room to see the two kittens sleeping before sighing and going to sleep herself hoping the Gigi wasn't angry anymore.

~Another Timeskip since I made you all wait brought to you by The Librarians~

Giselle walked through the door to see the apartment clean and back to the way it was as she walked into the living room she saw Claude lift up his head before going back to sleep.

Walking into her room she found Ciel, Sebastian, and William all sleeping on a pillow. She just shook her head before going to change unknown to her that the kittens woke up and were watching her change in front of them.

As soon as she finished changing the kittens closed their eyes as she got into bed with them moving so they could cuddle with her before fully going to sleep.


End file.
